


Love and Espionage

by Mayonaka_no_Tenshi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aerial Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Cake, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Pole Dancing, Ratings might change, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayonaka_no_Tenshi/pseuds/Mayonaka_no_Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynara Lavellan is an agent of the Inquisition and is put on the case of the elusive organization Fen'Harel. When she manages to make contact with one of their suspected agents, love is the furthest thing from her mind. </p><p>Solas has no idea what he's getting into when he allows himself to be drawn in by a tantalizing bartender while waiting to meet one of his agents.<br/> <br/>Love and espionage don't mix very well.</p><p>Or do they?</p><p> <br/>This started from a quick song prompt on tumblr which got expanded into what is now chapter one. I liked the idea so much, and others seemed to agree, so now I'm making it into full multi chapter fic exploring what came before and eventually moving on to what comes next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End

He got to the familiar coffee shop a few minutes early to order. He checked his phone for the thousandth time. He hoped she would show, he was afraid she would change her mind and not come after all.

Once the drinks were ready he took them out to the patio. It was still early spring and there was still the edge of a chill in the air, even as new leaves were beginning to fill the branches. The shop wasn't busy at this time but the spring chill kept what patrons there were indoors. They would both appreciate a little privacy he thought.

He set the two cups on the table and sat, checking his phone again. She should arrive soon, she was usually very good about being on time.

***

She decided not to park in the cafe lot as she usually did and instead parked a little further down the street. She was early but she wanted to take a little time before she got out of the car to get herself together. She needed to keep it together, she needed to hold onto her resolve and see this through. It was already painful enough, and she knew she was reaching her limits with what she was able to deal with. She was not looking forward to the inevitable twisting of the knife already buried so deep.

She gripped the wheel, closed her eyes and took several long slow breaths before finally removing the safety belt and stepping out of the car. She gathered her bag and checked her phone one more time, hoping he had changed his mind and cancelled. Of course, she knew he would never do that, but she hoped anyway.

She locked the car, and walked towards the cafe.

She saw him at the table as she rounded the corner. Two cups sitting on the table waiting. His hands folded tightly before him on the table as he stared hard at the cups in front of him. She stopped for a moment, heart frozen in her chest, and almost turned around and left. She balled her fists and forced herself to move forward again, she needed to do this.

He looked up as she drew near and tried to offer a small smile as he stood and gestured for her to take a seat. She could see the misery written across his face and in his movements and it was all she could do to keep her face neutral as she sat down across from him, placing her hands casually on the table as if she might actually take the waiting drink and let it warm her chilled hands.

They just sat at the small table for several long moments, both staring at the coffee sitting before them, silence thick and heavy between them. The breeze and sun filtering through the leaves did nothing to ease the tension as they sat on the empty cafe patio.

"Lyn, I ¬–" the man started, then stopped again dropping his forehead into his hands as he struggled for the right words.

"Why am I here Solas? Why did you call me? You said you had to see me and I'm here. What do you want?" Her tone was irritated but her eyes seemed ready to fix on anything but the face of the man across from her.

"I miss you. Please, Lyn, I want you to come back. I want to work this out." He reached out and took the hand that rested near the untouched coffee forcing her to finally meet his pleading eyes, "Please, Vhenan."

She bit back the sigh that threatened to escape at the contact and closed her eyes at the endearment as if that could block out the sound. "Are you going to tell me the truth then?" Her voice was quiet but she managed to keep it steady.

His sigh was audible and long as he hung his head and squeezed her hand, "You know I can't. I've already explained, I'm not allowed to."

"Yes, yes, I know, confidentiality and other such bullshit. But how am I supposed to accept you continually disappearing the moment you receive a text or call? It doesn't matter where we are or what we're doing, that phone vibrates and you're gone, sometimes for days and you won't answer any of my calls or texts while you're gone. What do you expect me to do, how long can we keep this up? How can I trust you when I feel like I know nothing about you?" She finally looked back at him again, searching for answers somewhere in his eyes.

"I know vhenan, I know I'm not being fair. Maybe I can find a way to be there more, or maybe I can arrange to contact you while I'm gone. Maybe..."

_Maybe you can come with me._

He couldn't say it though. He could never do that to her. It had always been a dangerous game, keeping her safe from his world. They would come after her if they ever found out about her. If they ever got ahold of her she'd be lucky if they just killed her but that was unlikely. They'd use her to get to him if they could. He should be more worried about the security risk it posed, but really he was just worried about what would happen to her.

He'd considered trying to bring her into the fold, thought maybe he could protect her if he did, keep her somewhere safe, but he couldn't do that to her. She deserved so much better than the life he had to offer. No, it was smarter to just end it, to let her go, rather than put her at further risk.

But he couldn't, he was selfish and these days it felt as if none of it was worth it if she wasn't going to be there by his side at the end of it. He didn't even want to imagine it.

_Maybe..._  But he knew it was hopeless the moment the words left his mouth. He couldn't change things and she would never accept that. She had every right to reject him for it, and he should have just let her end it the first time. It was cruel to them both to make her come here and force her to do it all over again now.

It wasn't fair. None of it was fair. If only there were another choice, but he was in too deep now, he couldn't just let go of so many years of work.

"Maybe? Is that all you have to offer? That's not good enough. I can't keep doing this." She pulled her hand back and stood up, pulling her bag onto her shoulder.

He stood then too. He took a step towards her and reached out to touch her face but stopped when she flinched away, "Don't touch me," she whispered, "Please, don't."

She couldn't let him touch her, she didn't know if she could do what she had to if he did. She had to walk away, she had no choice.

"Please, stay," He said one more time, the hopelessness of his words cutting her deeply.

"I can't." She turned and walked away, not looking back.

He watched his heart leave, feeling his insides freshly ripped apart to see her disappear around the corner. He continued watching for a few minutes, imagining the impossibility of her coming back.

He finally looked away when his phone started to vibrate.

He glanced one final time to the corner before turning to head back to his car. The two untouched drinks left to cool in the spring sun.

***

She walked quickly, hoping that putting distance between her and her heart would somehow ease the pain. It didn't.

Two tears slipped out, despite her efforts to hold them back. _This had better be worth it_ , she thought. The words "conflict of interest" and "emotional entanglement" echoing in her brain as she clenched her fists and blinked back more tears.

She knew he was an agent of Fen'harel, it's why she'd made contact in the first place. Falling in love was never part of the plan but she thought she could make it work, maybe she could flip him, recruit him as a double agent. Sometimes, way in the back of her mind, she thought that she wouldn't have said no if he'd asked her to join him instead.

No one else had been able to get so close to another agent and even though the relationship hadn't borne fruit yet, she'd felt she was getting close. The organization was notoriously hard to track after all, they were rigorous in their security, agents were hard to identify, and no one knew anything about the leader himself. No one else was doing any better, there were no other leads, but in the end they told her she had to end it. She'd argued, told them they couldn't afford to lose this lead. They promised someone else would keep an eye on him but if she refused to end it, they would do it for her, and she knew there was only one thing that could mean.

_This had better be worth it_ , she thought again, knowing there was likely no way it could be, as she wiped the tears away.

She made it back to her car after what felt like an eternity. She looked back once, half hoping, half terrified he'd followed her, but the sidewalk was empty.

She got into the car, pulled out her phone and sent two words to the Inquisition: It's finished.

She pulled out of the parking lot and drove away not looking back at the cafe's reflection in the rearview mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Let me know if you'd like to see more of this, I've already got some ideas where this can go. If there's interest I might pick up my pace trying to put them together.
> 
> If you want to see the original mini-fic its [HERE](http://mayonaka-no-tenshi.tumblr.com/post/138772871275/greetings-friend-i-think-id-like-to-attempt-a)..


	2. Making Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16 months earlier

The club wasn't that busy for a Friday night but it was still early. Even so, this wasn't exactly the busy season. The holidays were over and people were still trying to live up to their resolutions, be better people than they were the year before. Most people didn't consider visiting a strip club an appropriate way to start the year. Give it a couple more weeks though and they'd all come flocking back.

No one was at the bar right now, three of the girls were up on the stage doing a strip tease and the patrons had their attention focused in that direction. She'd just sent off an order with one of the scantily clad serving girls, the get-ups these poor girls had to wear left nothing to the imagination. Her outfit was scarcely better though: a black cropped halter with a deep plunging V and ripped jean shorts that just barely managed to cover all of her ass.

The bar was an excellent place from which to keep an eye out on the club as a whole. It was situated in the back, right at the center where she had a pretty clear view of everything and yet was slightly removed from it.

She'd been coming in the last few weekends to establish her cover after getting a tip that the place might be used for meetings. According to the Inquisition's source there was supposedly a good chance that one of those meetings was going to be happening tonight. It was a pretty flimsy tip, all things considered, but they didn't have much choice, it was rare even to get this much information.

This was her first assignment on this case, the biggest case the Inquisition had at the moment, and there wasn't likely going to be anything along soon to preempt it. She'd been working for the Inquisition for three years now, ever since she'd been recruited for both her background and some of her particular skills. She'd done well in training and had had quite a few successes on the cases she'd been assigned, earning a number of commendations along the way. And finally she'd earned her place on the team assigned to bring down the most elusive and problematic organization out there: Fen'Harel.

Nobody was quite sure if the name was that given to their leader, or if it was just supposed to be some kind of symbol or mascot. Most believed the latter but from her research she believed that the leader of the organization had likely adopted the title himself. Still, there was no direct evidence either way, solid information of any kind was frustratingly hard to come by. Leaks seemed to be few and far between, his people were loyal, that was certain.

She couldn't blame them either. Most of his agents and supporters were elves, and the organization claimed their primary goal was to establish an elven power base capable of contending with the other races, humans especially, on a more equal front socially, politically and economically. As an elf herself, and having grown up in a Dalish clan, she knew just how bad it could be for their people and how many would willingly give everything to support such a goal. Unfortunately, they seemed completely willing to flout the law in pursuit of these goals, and some of the acts Fen'harel was suspected of being behind were absolutely heinous.

It was a good thing she was a patient person, at least when it counted. With so few leads, and those they got being so unreliable, chances were good this assignment wouldn't actually see much action. Still, at least she had the chance to do something she enjoyed and was good at. Her past training created a very useful cover in a lot of places and it was precisely the reason she was chosen to be the operative covering this location tonight.

Things started to pick up a little after eight o'clock that night, not that her job at the moment got any harder, most patrons here didn't get all that creative with their drink orders. She wasn't exactly the greatest bartender in the world but she was certainly capable of more than pouring beer and whisky.

It was maybe about quarter to nine when a guy came in who seemed completely out of place. It wasn't the way he looked really, but it was obvious this wasn't the kind of place he frequented, he was frowning as he walked in for one, and all but grimaced at a loud chorus of shouts that went up from a group of college guys that had come a little earlier. Could this be one of the fabled agents of Fen'Harel? Whoever he was, he certainly wasn't here for the usual reasons most patrons have for visiting such an establishment.

 

 

He frowned as he pulled into the parking lot, as he looked up at the flashing neon sign that read Wicked Eyes, Wicked Hearts. It was the correct name and address but the silhouettes of naked women beside the words indicated it was more than "just a bar". It might be time to set some new ground rules for what types of places constituted acceptable meeting points inside the city. It was too late to change the location for today's meeting however. He just hoped the agent in question was already here so he could leave as soon as possible.

His annoyance only increased as he was forced to pay the cover charge so that he could enter into an atmosphere of raucous shouts, pounding music, and too many flashing lights. The only mercy was that it was at least a smoke-free establishment; that at least was in the rules.

He looked around the area as he slowly made his way deeper into the club, trying to catch a glimpse of the agent he was supposed to meet. Much to his chagrin, it seemed as if the agent had yet to arrive. He headed towards the mostly empty bar, it was away from the noisy groups on the main floor and around the stage and it afforded a good view of the entrance from which he might watch for the agent.

He sat down on a stool at the far end of the bar, pulling out his phone to check that there were no messages indicating a change in plans. Seeing nothing, he looked back at the entrance and watched as two middle-aged men with beards and baseball caps walk in.

"You look like you need a drink."

He turned quickly, startled by the low voice so close to his ear he could actually feel the slight wisp of breath against it and met silvery grey eyes and a mischievous smile leaning over the bar towards him.

He blinked, confused for a moment, taking in short white blond hair crowning a pretty face framed by dark curving lines tracing from forehead to throat and likely farther but as his gaze fell he quickly found he had to look back up again, startled by how much the black top she was wearing revealed. He blinked again and cleared his throat before looking away again, "Uh, coke is fine."

"Come on, I think you need something a little stronger than coke by the looks of things." He frowned but she just kept going, "Let me guess, you're here to meet someone but that someone neglected to tell you this was a gentlemen's club and now you're stuck awkwardly waiting for said person to show up so you can tell them off."

His look of surprise made her smile still more broadly.

"Is that something that happens often around here?" he asked, trying to sound casual, though he could feel the heat in his ears starting to rise.

"From time to time," she continued grinning, "but really, it was just plain as day on your face the moment you walked in. You might as well have a real drink while your here, might take the edge off at least."

"Red wine then," he said with a huff still frowning as he glanced over at the door again to see a middle-aged business man walk in.

"Ooh, classy. I have to warn you though, the wine here is basically overpriced sour grape juice."

He turned back to face her, intending to snap something back at her, but the words dissolved as he saw the truly warm and friendly smile that graced her face. He felt ashamed suddenly, he really shouldn't be taking out his annoyance at this situation on the poor girl, she was just trying to be helpful and friendly. He took a breath and let it out slowly, "What do you suggest then?"

"Well, I can mix something up for you if you like. I won't make it too strong if you prefer and if you hate it I won't charge you and you can have your coke instead. How's that sound?"

"You won't get in trouble for that?"

"Nah, it'll be fine, besides I'm betting you'll like it. Either way, it will break up the monotony, popping the caps off beer bottles get's boring pretty quickly. And pouring beer in a glass, isn't much better."

"Alright, I'll try what you make."

"Excellent, coming right up." She smiled and set about her work, while he looked back towards the door, then glanced at his phone again. She looked at him from under her lashes as she set about making his drink. His style of dress was unremarkable, conservative yet reasonably stylish. He wore a simple white button-down – untucked, sleeves rolled up, top button open – and dark grey slacks. He had a very distinct face however, all sharp points and chiseled angles. He was also completely bald, smooth skin shining and reflecting the flashing lights from the stage. She supposed some might consider him fairly attractive in an unconventional sort of way, especially if he didn't look so grumpy.

It was hard to believe he was an agent of the most elusive secret organization in existence though. Maybe he was new to the group and telling him a meeting was here was supposed to be a practical joke of some sort. As she shook the drink she looked back up across patrons enjoying the entertainments presented to them wondering if the real agent might just be blending in very well.

But no, she was sure no one on the main floor could be the agent, but this guy, she just felt it in her gut that he was the one, and her instincts had yet to fail her.

She poured the mixture over ice and pushed the glass towards her dour customer, "Here you go."

He looked back up at her and then gave a suspicious look at the mixture in front of him, "What is it?"

She gave him another of her brilliant smiles, "It's called Devil's Delight, it's a little sweet, a little sour, and not too strong, though I could certainly punch it up a notch if you want."

"Why is it called 'devil's delight' if it isn't very strong? Sounds suspicious." He picked up the glass and swished it around a bit before taking a sip.

"That's a good question," She answered as he took another sip, face relaxing as he discovered it wasn't terrible after all. She lowered her voice suggestively as she leaned over the counter towards him, "Perhaps it is meant to be that first small temptation that starts you on the downward spiral into sin."

He hadn't realized how close she was getting until he felt the small waft of her breath as she whispered the last words in his ear. He froze in place, not sure how to react at her uncomfortably forward manner. She lingered there just long enough that he could catch the scent off her skin, something spicy and alluring and just a little sweet.

She soon pulled back over to her side of the counter though, laughing, "Or maybe someone just thought it sounded cool. Drink up, I'm sure your friend will be here soon to rescue you."

She turned away from him as several of the serving girls crowded up to the bar at once with a new wave of drink orders. She hadn't been exaggerating when she'd told him that all she got to do was serve beer, other than a group of college girls who'd entered a few minutes before who ordered two rounds of tequila shots, all she did was open beers and set them on the waiting trays. Watching her do all of this with the utmost efficiency he completely forgot about watching the door.

She noticed him watching her as she worked and she repressed the smile it brought to her lips. She was beginning to doubt this meeting was actually going to happen at this point and if it didn't happen tonight chances were slim they'd come back here once it was rescheduled, but if she could reel this guy in maybe he'd decide to come back on his own.

Once she finished filling all the new orders, she turned back to her guest, noticing how he quickly averted his eyes once she looked his way. His drink was nearly empty and she started a new one without even asking, "So, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

He looked up at her a bit startled, "What?"

She smiled again, he was really starting to like that smile.

"Well, you clearly aren't interested in our usual entertainments so I thought we might find another way to help you pass the time until we find out if your friend is going to show or not. So, tell me about yourself, what do you like, any hobbies, things like that? Or do you want me to just make something up?"

She then placed the new drink in front of him, taking away the used glass, while giving him another of those meltingly warm smiles. He took the new drink without even a thought to protest at the presumption.

"I don't know, what sort of pastimes would you imagine for me?" He asked with a slight grin finally gracing those full lips that had previously only seemed capable of frowning.

"Hmmm," she looked thoughtful, studying him carefully and he started to feel just a little exposed under her scrutiny, "You're probably really smart, so I'm going to say your an astronaut. You study how zero gravity affects plant growth and in your free time, when you aren't flying through space, you play amateur rugby."

"Rugby? Why rugby?" He asked with a kind of surprised skepticism.

"You know, I just thought you're probably a lot tougher than you look, you have to be fit to be an astronaut right?" She laughed then at the slightly bemused look on his face, "Okay, so no rugby. I think you are probably smart though, I bet you like to read. What kind of books do you like, history or something?"

"Mostly history, but I like literature and philosophy as well," he answered without hesitation, realizing too late that she'd hit the mark straight on. She was clearly more than she let on to be.

"That's cool," came her still warm response, "I studied some of that stuff in college, I particularly liked folklore, myths, that sort of thing. I love reading though, used to read all kinds of stuff when I was younger, never seem to have quite as much time these days though."

"College? So why...?" He started asking without thinking before catching himself with how rude the question must sound, ears going red as he realized his faux pas.

She saw him color, it was rather charming how he seemed to do that, clearly he was completely out of his element tonight and she hoped she could use that to her advantage.

"Why am I working in a place like this, you mean?"

The color deepened as she smiled at him. He couldn't seem to come up with a reasonable response.

"You can relax, it's a fair question, I know most people assume people who work at places like this just do it because they have no other choice. That's certainly true for some. Some girls do it to pay off student loans. Not everyone can get a decent paying job straight out of school. I'd say half the girls here are in or have been to college. It isn't a bad job and this is one of the better establishments around. I know the owner personally and he makes sure all the girls are treated fairly, someone messes with one of them, they have to deal with him and nobody wants to go toe to toe with Bull."

She turned away again as she grabbed a few more beers and popped them open ready to set them on the tray for the serving girl the moment she arrived. He watched slightly fascinated to see how well she was able to anticipate the order, despite her attention on him, she was clearly still keeping a keen eye out on the rest of the club. It was kind of impressive and he found himself even more curious about her.

"As for me," she continued without missing a beat, "This is kind of my hobby. Not bartending, I do a couple performances on Friday and Saturday nights now and again, mostly to try out new routines and stay in practice, the extra spending money is nice too. I bartend to get a feel for the crowd before I go on."

"You're a stripper?" He surprised himself with how loud it came out, fortunately, the music saw to it that no one else could hear his shocked tone besides the two of them.

She laughed in response seeing him go red again, "Not quite, no. I'm an aerialist. I don't wear much when I perform but I actually don't remove _all_ my clothes. Most of those girls out there can dance around the pole enticingly enough, maybe do a couple of spins, but to really handle that pole properly takes a bit more practice than they've put in. It takes quite a bit of work to get to the level I'm at. I occasionally compete or even judge competitions too, like I said working here is more like practice for me than actual work."

"Oh," He paused, still not sure how to respond and afraid he'd say something rude again. "So, you're performing tonight then?"

"Mm-hm, not much point in my being here if I don't. I'm on at ten and midnight. Are you going to stay to watch?" She smiled again, a look in her eyes like she was saying please.

He opened his mouth to speak, not quite sure what was going to come out, when there was suddenly an urgent buzzing coming from his pocket. His mouth closed again as he looked down, pulling the phone out.

He didn't see the frown that now replaced the previously sweet smile.

She'd recovered before he looked up again though, giving him a questioning look but refraining from saying anything.

"I'm afraid I have to go, looks like my friend isn't going to show after all."

"Are you sure? Can't you at least stay to see me perform? I promise you it's worth it. I'll even make you another drink, on the house."

She was still smiling but he could see the pleading look in her eyes. It was enough to make him hesitate, but he really did need to go. "I'm afraid not, thanks for the drinks though, they were actually quite good." He placed some money on the table without even asking the price, more than enough to cover the cost and a hefty tip besides.

"Well, you know, I'm here tomorrow too and at least two more weekends after this so if you have time, I can make you another then," She gave him her most winning smile when she saw him falter.

"I'll think about it," he gave her a quick wave looking back at his phone before turning back towards the door.

She watched him walk away, sure he had no intention of coming back.

_Damn it._

 

He had to turn away, that smile was starting to get under his skin and he needed to take care of this, staying wasn't an option.

Neither was coming back. He really wasn't going to come back to a place like this, no matter how enticing the bartender was. He would never come to a place like this by choice and if he had his way this would be the last time he ever would at all. 

Just as he got to the exit though, he looked back. She was watching him go and when his eyes met hers she gave a wave and another of those brilliant smiles. 

_Damn it._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, I finally got a second chapter of this written for you guys. I have a number of ideas where I want to go with this but I'm also open to prompts and suggestions.  
> I'm not quite sure about the title either, if anyone has a better one, I'm happy to hear it.
> 
> There won't be any schedule for this. I'll be working on it in between other things as I have time and inspiration.
> 
> As always, I love to hear from you, so feel free to leave a comment or come visit me on tumblr. [mayonaka-no-tenshi](http://mayonaka-no-tenshi.tumblr.com)


	3. Unexpected Inevitability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither of them thought he'd be back but...

Unsurprisingly, he didn't show the next night, or the next weekend either. It was now her last Saturday scheduled at the club and she'd been told she couldn't extend the contract. It made sense, it wasn't like she could keep going there indefinitely just hoping he might show up again. It had been pretty clear that he hadn't exactly wanted to be there in the first place. If he didn't show up tonight either, there just wasn't much point in keeping up the whole charade, better to just move on and look for other leads.

It was frustrating though; it had been so close. The meeting had fallen through but she'd been doing so well building a rapport with the guy, despite his obvious resistance to it. Maybe if she'd just had a little more time...

But that's all that she had left: maybes and what ifs, and really all it had ever been was another dead end.

It was almost eleven, and she was looking forward to the end of the night so she could just go home and put this failure behind her, start to move on to the next possible lead. In the meantime, she kept herself busy keeping people's drinks full. It was a busy night but the stages had all the attention and there were plenty of girls on hand to keep up with the demand for lap dances. People only wanted to talk to her after she finished a set, which is generally why she waited half an hour before she came back out to the bar, letting them get distracted by the club's other entertainments. If there was anything she could count on in a place like this, it was short attention spans.

 

***

He drove by twice, before pulling into the parking lot and choosing a spot near the street but not where his car was easily visible; not that his car particularly stood out, it was nice but he made sure it looked pretty average. He then sat in the car debating his next actions just as he'd been doing most of the evening.

He'd been completely determined to spend the entire evening at home reading. He'd had a very busy day and really wanted a little time to himself. All he wanted was time alone in his apartment, where it was quiet and peaceful and he didn't have to deal with anyone. He'd continued telling himself that all the way up until he'd driven by the first time, and then almost drove home. He told himself that as he was sitting in the car before finally turning off the engine. He only gave up the argument once he'd stepped out and locked the car door. Even then, he almost turned back several times before finally reaching the door.

What was he doing here? This was the stupidest thing he could possibly do. This was the last place he ever wanted to come back to. What reason could he possibly have to be back here?

Of course the answer to that was the same thing that had been haunting him the last two weeks: grey eyes, the soft brush of breath against his ear, and a smile that outshone the sun.

Still, he almost turned around again as he reached the door but then it opened just as he got there, revealing a bouncer who eyed him expectantly as a couple other patrons exited the establishment. He took those last few fateful steps and entered the simultaneously dark and dazzling club; bass vibrating into his skull as he handed over the requisite cash, eyes already turning towards the back of the club to catch a glimpse of silvery blond hair and the delicate tracery of dark lines against soft skin. Too late for debate or denial now as he made his way directly to the bar and the reason he'd come here tonight.

Her back was turned to him as he approached, setting a new set of beers on yet another tray, destined for somewhere further into the club's depths.

"Good evening," he said softly from just a little behind her, careful not to get _too_ close, he didn't want to come off as creepy.

She actually spun around and the look of shock on her face almost had him rethinking the wisdom of his decision to come here again, but it only took a couple moments for the surprise to be replaced by that smile that had been haunting him ever since he'd walked out that door.

He cleared his throat to get his voice back, "So, uh, I believe you promised you'd make me another of those drinks." He smiled back and took up his usual seat.

 

To say she was shocked he'd shown up was an understatement; she'd been so sure he'd never come back. She almost thought she was imagining things when she heard his smooth voice behind her, and still thought so for a good two seconds once she'd turned around to see him standing there. But there he was, real as anything. He'd actually come back. She couldn't help the smile that came with that realization.

"My drinks are that good huh?" she winked and smiled at the color that rose as a result. "Well that's good to know, too bad no one else here has figured it out. Do you want the same thing or would you like to try something new?" she asked in her best sultry but playful voice, leaning over the counter slightly towards him.

Now that the shock had worn off she was able to take him in a little more. He was wearing a black shirt this time, over a pair of faded jeans. Like last time, the sleeves were rolled up, top two buttons open, and the shirt was left un-tucked, obscuring a black leather belt at the waistband. She had to admit, the black looked really good on him. Had he been this handsome last time?

"Something new? What did you have in mind?"

She almost laughed at the flirtatious tone he used. He seemed to be a lot more relaxed tonight and it was good to see him smiling. "How about something special this time, my own secret recipe. You game to try it?"

He looked at her a moment as if considering the risks of agreeing to try yet another mystery drink before answering, "Alright, I'll try this secret recipe of yours."

"An adventurous spirit, I like that." She said as she began to mix his drink, moving too quickly for him to really get an idea of what she was putting in it, but truth be told he was more interested in watching her. For all her speed, her movements were fluid. She wasn't one of those bartenders that tried to pull off a lot of silly tricks. No, she kept it simple, no wasted energy, and yet for all it's simplicity, it was clear she possessed a rare grace that made her every movement hypnotic.

"I'm sorry I had to leave so suddenly last time," he said to fill the relative silence while she worked. "I'm afraid I was called away on some urgent business and was unable to stay."

"Urgent business on a Friday night? That's no fun at all." she teased.

"I have a rather... irregular schedule and I am on call for emergencies, though many such 'emergencies' tend to be somewhat less than urgent I'm afraid," he frowned slightly. It was becoming more of a problem lately, people trying to get his immediate input on things that really could wait a day or two.

"Well, it didn't look like you were having much fun that night anyway, so maybe it was for the best."

Her tone was still light but he could hear a slight difference from her usual flirty tone, and a pang of remorse hit him. He really hadn't behaved very well that night. "I admit I was not here by choice that night and this is not the kind of establishment I prefer to frequent. However, a particular bartender did a lot to make the evening much better than I could have hoped. I do apologize for being less than good company myself and thank you for putting up with me."

She looked up from her work to meet his eyes and she smiled that smile that made him feel as if it melted off a layer of his reserve every time he saw it. It was a good thing he had a lot of layers then.

"I suppose it says a lot that you came back, I really didn't expect you to." She started to hand over the finished drink but stopped halfway, "You're not going to be suddenly called away again are you?"

He laughed lightly at the suspicious look she gave him, "No, unless something burns down, I should be free tonight."

"Good," she placed the drink on the table in front of him, "Here you go." She then pulled out a glass she kept behind the counter, filled with a clear liquid, "Here's to nothing burning down!"

He clinked glasses with her before taking a careful sip. She watched him as he tested the drink, opening more beers and pouring a couple whiskeys to set on the new trays that appeared before her.

"Well?" she asked curiously, his expression betrayed no hint of his reaction to the drink and she couldn't tell if that was a good sign or not.

He took another sip testing the liquid on his tongue, "I think this one is better than the last one actually, what do you call it?"

She smiled mischievously as she leaned on the bar in front of him, "This one," she said and dipped her index finger in his glass to give it a lazy stir, "Is called 'Wicked Temptation'." She pulled the finger back out only to place it on her tongue before closing her mouth over it and slowly pulling it back out between her lips, keeping her eyes on him the entire time and watching that lovely flush rise again complimenting his freckles nicely. "Be careful with this one though, it may not taste like it, but it will take you down fast if you overindulge." She winked again as she pulled back from the counter to fill more trays.

He had to clear his throat before he could speak again. "I will be careful to heed your warning," he said, lifting his glass to her before taking another drink. "What are you drinking?" he asked curiously.

"This?" she said lifting the glass again to her lips. "This is just water. I don't perform while intoxicated, that's just tempting fate and asking for an injury."

"Ah, I suppose that is sensible." He paused, "By the way, I feel as if some introductions might be appropriate. Would you mind if I ask your name?"

"My name huh? Well, I suppose that's a reasonable request for our second conversation. I generally go by Lyn, but feel free to make something up if you'd prefer."

"No, I like Lyn," he smiled, "You may call me Solas."

"Solas," she let the sound of it roll around her tongue a bit as she tested it out, "Solas...hmm, so how accurate of a name is that for you?"

He gave a small laugh at the question, "More than is good for me I'm sure."

It really was nice to see him relaxed and smiling, it was just too bad he was a member of some horrible secret organization intent on disrupting order and stirring up mistrust across Thedas.

She laughed in response to his self-deprecation, "Oh, I'm sure every bit of it is well deserved," she teased and he quickly looked away and busied himself taking another swallow from his drink. "So, are you actually going to stick around tonight to watch me perform?"

He looked up again to meet her eyes as her tone became a little more serious. She'd been keeping up a steady stream of activity as orders came and went and yet he'd never felt as though her attention were focused anywhere but on him and he did feel a small swell of pride to actually have the attention of such a fascinating woman. How blind must everyone else in this club be to not notice this amazing creature before him. Of course, that would likely change once she took the stage, and how could he not allow himself the same privilege she would bestow on all these other fools. "Yes, I would like to stay to see your performance. I admit I looked up 'aerialist' on the internet and it looks very impressive. Do you just use the pole or do you also do some of the other styles as well?"

"Oooh, interested enough to do some research huh?" she laughed lightly as he blushed again. "I've actually done pretty much everything, pole is the most popular though and there's more places and opportunities to showcase my skills with it."

"I look forward to seeing what you can do," he said softly as he finally managed to look her in the eye.

She held his eyes, looking in to their soft blue depths until she could see the reflections of the lights flashing in them. She had to blink a couple times before she could remember what she was doing.

She delivered a sultry smile with her next words, "I promise you won't be disappointed." She leaned over the counter again to get closer as she spoke, "I'm very _very_ good with the pole. What is merely a tool of entertainment for some, becomes art when it's in my hands...or between my legs." The last was almost a whisper as she began to pull away.

He pretty much just froze at that. He felt as though he had lost his ability to speak...or think...or even breathe for that matter. He finally managed to get his hand to move, bringing his glass towards his lips only to discover it was empty. He looked at the empty glass blankly for a moment, "Uh, would it be possible to get another drink?" he asked, a little surprised at how steady his voice was.

"Of course," she answered, without further comment. It was probably a little mean of her to push it so far. She normally wasn't so much of a tease, even if it was for work. She just loved seeing him get flustered, watching the blush rise when he did. It was also kind of nice getting that close to him. He had a very pleasant scent, warm and woodsy, and she had been tempted to linger and breathe it in. Still, even though he was more relaxed tonight, he'd admitted this wasn't his usual scene and she didn't want to risk scaring him off. It would probably be wise for her to back off a little.

She got a start on the drink before beginning to speak again, "I'll have to go soon. I need to get ready before I go on. I'll get you onto a VIP table though, to make sure you have a good seat for it."

"You don't have to do that, I'm sure I will see well enough from another table."

"Come on, you came out to a place I know you don't like, and let me give you mystery drinks, and the only reason for you to do this seems to be to keep me company and watch my show. You've done a great job making my evening more interesting, and now the least I can do is make sure you get a proper view of the highlight of the evening." He opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a sound out she continued, "I insist, so don't argue about it, it won't do any good."

He closed his mouth and took the finished drink she handed him, looking at it silently for a few moments. "Thank you, ...Will you return to the bar after?"

She gave him a friendly smile in response, "I'm afraid I don't really stick around after the final show, not much point, and I don't like the attention. But if you like, head back around the left side of the building about fifteen minutes after I go off stage, I'll let you walk me to my car. How's that sound?"

"It would be my pleasure," he smiled back at her.

That's when someone else entered behind the bar, clearly there to replace her so she could go and get ready. She slid out from behind the bar and soon stood outside of it and next to him. Somehow she seemed shorter from this side of the bar than he expected, but it was nice to see all of her without that barrier between them. She seemed more real this way somehow.

"Alright," she said as soon as she'd stepped out onto the floor, "I'll send someone to take you to a table in a minute. Thanks for sticking around to watch, I look forward to hearing what you think after."

She gave him a smile and a light brush of her hand on his arm before turning and heading for the other end of the club, presumably heading for the changing rooms or something. His eyes followed her as she expertly maneuvered through the crowd until he saw a door open and her blond head disappear behind it.

Without the focus of his attentions around, he suddenly felt at a loss as to what he should do or where he should look. He suddenly felt very alone in this crowded place. He turned around towards his as yet untouched drink and saw the new bartender looking at him curiously. Picking up the drink he turned back around, determined to find some other place to sit or stand out of the way, but ended up face to face with a very fit man in the standard black pants and t-shirt of the security staff here.

"If you come with me sir, I'll take you to your table," the man said, speaking very politely for his rather intimidating physique.

Without a word he stood and followed the man, who led him up to a table right up front and center to the stage. He gave a questioning look to the man who simply gestured that he should take a seat, so that's what he did.

The next ten minutes dragged on rather awkwardly as he sat there not sure where to settle his eyes. He knew it would seem very strange if he simply stared at his drink the whole time but he also felt rather uncomfortable looking for long at any of the scantily clad, topless dancers gyrating about the stage in front of him.

His glass was empty again before the dancers left the stage, the music quieted, and the lights dimmed, leaving the now empty stage in blackness.

A chorus of whistles and hoots went up around the club, which rose in pitch as the lights on stage rose slowly to reveal the single slender figure upon it, standing with her back to everyone.

He hadn't been lying when she said she didn't wear much for this. While all the most significant parts were covered, what little fabric adorned her body left very little to the imagination.

The music rose with the lights, a low beat, soft, slow and heavy like syrup before it warms up. Lithe limbs began to follow that beat, movements slow and fluid as if made from the music itself.

The lights that followed her every motion highlighted the dark curving lines of the vallaslin that ran from head to foot, which in turn seemed to accentuate her every movement as she flowed around the stage. She was barely using the pole at all yet, but the skill she possessed was already vividly apparent.

Somewhere in his mind he was aware of noise all around him, people shouting and whistling, but all his attention was completely consumed by music and movement, two elements made into one being on that stage.

When the slow rhythm came to a stop and was replaced a moment later with something much faster and harder, he finally got to see exactly what she meant when she'd said she was good with the pole. Somehow she managed to make every movement deeply provocative despite never being overtly sexual. More than half of the things she did he never would have believed were physically possible. She did not so much defy gravity as rein it to her will, and it all looked as if it took no effort at all.

It was as if time stopped while she was on stage, and nothing else in the world was real, but for her.

It probably took him a good thirty seconds after she'd glided back off the stage – the lights and music returning to their previous state, applause and shouts dying – to realize where he was again. He was standing up, hands still raised mid-clap. He was a bit disoriented for a few more moments as he took in his empty glass and the shifting crowd around him, suddenly filled with many more scantily clad women, hoping to encourage patrons to open their wallets for a lap dance or two.

He checked the time on his phone. The performance had apparently lasted about twenty minutes and she'd said to wait fifteen before meeting her. He needed to move though, needed to get away from this overexcited throng.

He made his way out towards the back of the club again. He looked towards the bar, briefly considering getting another drink, but she wasn't there to make him something he'd like and he didn't drink beer if he could help it. He finally decided there was no point remaining in the club, he wanted some fresh air anyway, so he headed over towards the exit.

The cold winter air outside was a bit of a shock but welcome all the same after the heat of the club. He just stood there breathing in the cold air and looking out over the quite parking lot for a few seconds before turning left and heading the way she'd told him. There was a door along that side so he took up a position next to it to wait.

Five minutes later he was chastising himself for stupidly not thinking to bring a coat when he'd left his apartment. He hoped she wouldn't take any more than the promised fifteen minutes because he was likely to turn blue before long.

 

***

She walked off stage quite pleased with herself. She was always rather elated after a successful performance, especially since she didn't get to do them nearly so often these days.

When she danced she always preferred to block out the audience. It was just her, the music, the stage, and the pole. Nothing else existed until the lights came back up. But today she'd managed to spare a couple quick glances at her mark, enough to see that her plan was working just as she'd hoped and she began to consider the next phases.

She sat backstage, pulling all her usual winter street clothes back on. She generally liked to take her time getting dressed, chat with a few of the girls a bit, and relax a little before leaving, but she knew he wouldn't want to stick around the club longer than necessary and who knew what he'd do if he was kept waiting long, so she did her best to get ready quickly. As it was, she still got out of there five minutes later than she'd hoped.

She stepped out the back door to see him pacing about, sleeves rolled down, buttons closed, arms wrapped around himself. "Where the heck is your coat?" She ran over to him, pulling her own coat off and shoved it at him. He tried to shove it back, protesting and saying he was fine. "Oh just shut up," she shoved the coat firmly back at him, "I'll be fine for a few minutes till we get to my car but you're about to end up with hypothermia and I don't want to have to take you to the hospital."

He gave her a look that clearly said the exaggeration was not appreciated, but she just looked at him sternly and he relented to slipping the too small coat over his arms, feeling the warmth from her own body still in it and transferring itself to his own freezing limbs.

She at least was appropriately dressed for the weather, a long heavy sweater and thick scarf over thick leggings and knee-high boots. It was actually a little strange to see her so thoroughly covered.

"Come on," she said as she hooked her arm through his and pulled him forward out towards the parking lot before asking him the obvious question, "So, what did you think?"

"It...was very good," he said a little awkwardly.

"Just good? Well, see if I ever make you a tasty drink again."

He heard the pout in her voice and tried again, "No, it was more than good, it was really amazing," he was struggling to find words that would work to express what he thought but he was quite clearly failing.

"Well that's a little better I suppose," she gave him a kind of dubious side look and picked up her pace.

He stopped then, pulling her back with his hand around her arm, turning her to face him. She looked up at him expectantly as his eyes took her in, lost for a moment. "Listen," he started, "I've never seen anything like that before. You were right when you said you turned entertainment into art and I think the only way I'd be able to even begin to express what I felt while watching you would be _through art._ I'm not a poet though, so words are failing me, but I hope you will believe me when I say it was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen."

He was looking her right in the eyes as he spoke and she felt every word in its sincerity. How long had she waited for someone to see that in what she did? The general view of pole dancing was that it was just sexual entertainment, nothing artistic about it, but the only reason she did it was because she believed it could be, it was. She did everything she could to express the art of what she was doing but she'd never before met someone who actually saw it, not that wasn't also a dancer anyway. She had thought he would be the same, just another man who got turned on by a night of teasing and a bit of twirling on stage.

"Thank you," she said softly, "Most people don't seem to feel the same, but it is what I try for."

"Then most people are blind," he stated matter-of-factly.

They stood there a few more moments, both lost for words, his arm still holding hers.

He wanted to pull her closer, to breathe her in. Instead, he released her, "So where's your car? I don't want you to get hypothermia either."

She rolled her eyes before taking his cold hand in her warm one, "This way."

The car wasn't much further it turned out, and when they reached it he saw it was even more nondescript than his own. Even though she'd led the way he gave a small flourish with his hand once they'd arrived, "Here you are madam, I believe I have seen you safely conveyed back to your vehicle," he said, adding a small bow of his head.

"A service for which I am ever so grateful." She grinned at his amusing play at chivalry, "What boon might I offer as payment?"

At first he didn't think she was serious and he laughed, but when she kept looking at him expectantly... "I...uh...might I be permitted to give you my phone number?"

She looked at him a moment, studying him, before answering, "It is a fair request, good ser, and I shall grant it." She pulled out her phone and opened up a new contacts entry before handing it to him to fill out.

Once he was done he handed it back and watched as she tapped and typed something on the screen. When he felt the familiar vibration in his pocket he automatically became annoyed as he pulled it out before realizing it wasn't coming from his work phone but the phone he used for more general practical contacts, the phone connected to the number he'd just given her:

 

_–Unknown 12:46am_

_Would you like to meet me for coffee tomorrow?_

 

He looked up to see her smiling at him. Not the usual beaming grin she always gave in the club, this one was much softer but just as bright. He looked back at the screen to type out his reply.

 

_–Solas 12:47am_

_I'd love to, when?_

 

"How about the afternoon? Maybe around one? I can send you the address in the morning," She answered looking up from the screen to meet his eyes instead.

"I should be free around then," he nodded before breaking eye contact and moving to pull off the coat he was still wearing. "Thank you for the coat, I should be fine once I get back to my car," he said as he handed it back, shivering again as the cold air cut through his shirt.

"No problem," she put the coat back on before unlocking the car and opening the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

She gave a wave as she got into the car, which he returned before he turned around and made for his own car, looking back only as she pulled out of the parking spot and pulled away.

He got into his car and turned the heat on full blast, hoping it would warm up quickly.

 

***

He'd just walked in the door of the apartment when he felt his phone vibrate again and this time he felt a small thrill of hope. He pulled out his phone and wasn't disappointed to see who the message was from.

 

_–Lyn 1:04am_

_You should take some vitamin C and a hot bath or something. I'll be upset if you catch a cold and have to cancel on me tomorrow ...today. ;P_

 

_–Solas 1:05am_

_I won't cancel, I promise I'll be there._

 

_–Lyn 1:06am_

_OK, I'm going to hold you to that._

 

_–Solas 1:07am_

_I have no doubt. Have a good night!_

 

_–Lyn 1:07am_

_Good night! :)_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but I finally found time to write another chapter of this. It turned out longer than I'd planned but it was pretty fun to write. I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr too @mayonaka-no-tenshi


	4. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning. Waking up and getting ready.

Lyn grimaced as her alarm went off for the third time that morning. Stupid mornings! 

But she'd promised Bryn she'd meet up with her for some practice together and she wanted to get in early to do a few of her own warm ups and exercises since there wouldn't be time after.

Remembering the afternoon's appointment was what finally got her moving. She'd sent a quick email to the Inquisition the night before, informing of her success, but she did call to check in with her boss about it, once she woke up a little more, to decide if there would be any kind of surveillance, or what other arrangements might need to be made.

It was quickly decided that not much would actually be done at this point. Fen'Harel's agents were known to be a very skittish bunch and always seemed to have the uncanny ability to scent when anyone was on their tail. If things progressed a little further, other arrangements would be considered.

For now the plan was mostly to just earn his trust and try to work her way into his life as much as possible, trying to discover any patterns in his movements, what methods of communication were being used, anything that might be a connection or hint that could point them towards other possible leads. They couldn't follow too closely, direct methods of tracking had been tried, and they had failed spectacularly. No, they had to be careful and track breadcrumbs, more likely the breadcrumbs of breadcrumbs.

She looked at the clock on her phone. She could skip make-up for the morning, just throw on some comfortable practice clothes under a heavy layer of insulation and get out of there. She knew she should eat something but there wasn't really time and it was still too early for her appetite, maybe she could grab a protein bar on her way out or something and eat it later.

She did look up the address to the coffee shop and text it to her mark before actually starting to do any of this though. Making sure this meeting happened was the most important thing today. She also found herself starting to think about what she should wear. She looked over her clothes and thought about options as she got ready to head to the gym, throwing a few possible ensembles onto the bed to try out once she got back.

She grabbed her sunglasses and keys, shoved a protein bar and her water bottle in her bag and was out the door, only to rush back in about thirty seconds later to retrieve her phone from the charger and run back out again.

 

She arrived at the gym and scanned her security card to get in. Walking in and taking a look around the space, she remembered just why she liked coming in early on a Sunday morning: there was no one else here. If she'd had the space, she would prefer to just do all her personal training at home, but that was basically impossible, so she did her best to come in during the least busy hours and Sunday mornings were exactly that. The gym was open to agents 24 hours, but the only other person who ever seemed to want to come in at this time was Bryn, her usual training partner.

She had about 30 minutes before the other woman would arrive though and she wanted to make the most of it so she made a quick trip to the locker room to dump her stuff, then came back out to run through her stretches before hitting the apparatus room. She loved this room, it was like her own personal playground. It was entirely her doing that had this room set up anyway. She used it for her own personal training of course, but she also taught classes here. She'd convinced the Inquisition of the strength and flexibility benefits of such training, as well as the advantage of improving various acrobatic skills.

She didn't have anything specific she wanted to work on today so she mostly just toyed around with various ideas. She was hanging upside down and spinning while clinging to a set of straps when Bryn walked in.

"I knew I'd find you in here," the woman smiled up at her.

"Where else would I be?" she asked blithely before executing a few flips and twists that brought her back down to ground level. She retrieved her stuff from the corner and checked the time on her phone, smiling a little to see a short response to her earlier messages. "Did you already warm up?" she asked as she walked over to the other woman.

"Yeah, I didn't want to interrupt you."

They walked out of the room together and into another room also frequently used for classes. They were both frequent instructors in here as well.

They set down their bags and began pulling out the various protective equipment they would don for their morning bout.

"So, is that job at the club over and done with then?" Bryn asked.

She felt a smile rise as she answered, "Actually, it's moving on to the next phase. There was a last minute development and I was able set up the next segment of the plan to start this afternoon." She looked up and saw a surprised Bryn staring at her, with her jaw actually hanging open, and couldn't help laughing.

"You mean he actually came back?!" Bryn asked, still clearly disbelieving.

Lyn could hardly blame her, they'd both talked about it on several occasions and agreed the chances of him actually coming back were pretty much nonexistent.

"Yes, he came back, let me make him a new drink, stayed for the show, and even walked me to my car. Although I did have to loan him my coat."

Bryn just shook her head, "Ok, you are just going to have to start at the beginning and tell me exactly what happened. I am not going to be able to concentrate until I get the whole story."

They settled down on the mats to do some partner stretches while Lyn went through the story in detail.

"So, I'm meeting him this afternoon for coffee. I talked to Leliana briefly this morning and we decided to hold off on any other surveillance for the time being as I get a better feel for the guy. I'll meet with her later to give her a report on how it goes."

Bryn remained quiet for a moment, taking it all in, before answering. "Well, at least he seems relatively nice, not like some of the super skeezy guys you've had to deal with before."

"Yeah, it's good to know I probably won't hate every minute I have to spend with him."

"He must be into you though, do you think you can keep him on the hook long enough to learn anything significant to the case. I'm pretty sure The Wolf's agents aren't in the habit of spilling their guts if you just get them drunk enough."

I just smiled, "Hey, you know me, I'm a master at stringing them along. This guy'll be easy. As long as I keep smiling and batting my eyelashes, and, I don't know, ask him to tell me about history or something, he'll stick around long enough. I'm sure I won't get anything quickly but give me a couple months of reading between the lines and something's gotta come up, right?"

Bryn met my eyes with a skeptical look, "Remember, never underestimate Fen'Harel, you know what they are capable of. You can't afford to get overconfident."

Her serious tone brought me back to earth, "Yes, I am well aware. It's not something I'm likely to forget." I stood up then and went back to my bag, "Come on, I don't have all morning so let's get started."

I put on my gear and headed out into one of the practice rings. I bounced on my toes a little as I watched Bryn enter shortly after, and face me from across the ring. I felt an excited energy rise as we faced off and I became completely focused on the fight ahead.

 

****

 

Solas woke to the sound of a message arriving and was again annoyed that someone was sending him messages so early. He'd left strict instructions that anything short of an emergency could wait until after 9am.

He groggily picked up the phone and stared at the blank screen through sleep squinted eyes and it took him several moments, and another message arriving for him to realize the alert was coming from his other phone, which triggered his memory of the night before. He scrambled to find the other phone where he remembered setting it at the other side of the table, reaching out and searching for it by touch rather than open his eyes fully to look for it properly. He just barely managed to grab it with out knocking it onto the floor.

Bringing the screen close to his face reading the messages displayed on its surface. One was a friendly morning greeting, which was followed by the address of the coffee shop.

For a moment he wondered what in the world possessed him to accept the invitation in the first place, perhaps it would be wiser to cancel, despite his previous promise. Then he remembered the rest of that night, the way she flirted with such casual ease; the mesmerizing performance she'd given on that stage; but most of all the much softer smiles she offered him once they were out in the cold and away from the pageantry of the club, the cold air bringing a lovely flush to her ears and cheeks.

At that moment he knew there was no way he was going to miss the appointment. It was still foolish of course, he really didn't have time for such frivolous diversions. Still, what was one coffee? They could enjoy a nice conversation and then he could just claim to be too busy with work to commit to meeting again. Yes, that seemed like a completely reasonable plan.

With that decided he tried to go back to sleep for a while longer but found that his mind was now far too awake.

He had anticipated wanting to sleep in after the late night, but that apparently wasn't going to happen; might as well get ready for the day before his business phone started ringing to distract him.

He preferred having the early morning to himself, it allowed him to reflect and take care of whatever small tasks needed doing without urgency.

A short time later, still damp from the shower and wearing only a pair of black boxer briefs, he stood in front of his closet frowning for at least a couple minutes before reaching in to start digging through the contents.

He hadn't been on anything like a date in a long time and he had no idea what would be appropriate. He wanted to be casual, didn't want to look like he was trying to hard. It was just one coffee and then he wouldn't see her again after all. Still, he didn't want to look like he wasn't trying at all.

He finally decided to go with a pair of jeans, a dark grey turtleneck, and a black blazer over the top. At least this time he was dressed appropriately for the weather.

He checked the clock on his phone and realized he should probably send a message in return to confirm the meeting. Once that was done he decided there was enough time for him to make some breakfast.

He avoided the temptation to look at the clock while cooking and eating, forcing himself to wait until he had washed the used dishes before looking at the time again. It was just a few short hours of work now before the scheduled appointment. He surprised himself a little to realize he was actually looking forward to it. Perhaps it _had_ been too long since he'd done something like this.

He checked the clock one more time just as the phone started ringing... three minutes early. He sighed deeply, bringing the memory of a soft smile to his mind before picking up the phone and answering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How are you doing?
> 
> Sorry this took me so long. I promise I haven't forgotten about this fic, I've really wanted to work on it, I just don't have enough time in the day to do everything I'd like. Still, I'm going to try to get the next chapter a little quicker. I'm sure you're as eager to see how the coffee date goes as I am.
> 
> P.S.  
> For those unfamiliar with my other fic, Bryn is an OC I introduced there.  
> Also, I changed the title, I hope this might be a little more appropriate.


	5. Coffee and Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total fluff, I think. The cake is probably not the sweetest thing here. Hope you enjoy

Lynara and Bryn finish training a little later than planned, forcing Lyara to head back out of the training complex in a bit of a rush so she has enough time to get home to take a shower and get ready before heading to the coffee shop. She could just shower at the gym but decides it will just be easier to do it at home where she can change directly into whatever clothes she decides to wear.

Of course she loses more time as she tries on each of the outfits, decides none of them are any good and goes to assault her closet and various drawers. Finally she settles on a simple ensemble of black leggings that look like leather and a long, cowl neck sweater in a soft bluish grey that drapes over her form in quite a flattering way if she does say so herself.

Thinking back to their previous meetings, she knows he was uncomfortable in the rather flamboyant club and she is pretty sure something simpler and softer would really be better suited to his tastes, and she wants him to be as comfortable with her as possible after all. Of course, it's also nice for her to not feel like she has to put in a huge amount of effort. She likes this style, its trendy but still comfortable and easy to move in, basically what she would choose to wear on a day she is dressing for herself anyway.

With all this in mind she manages to feel less concerned about the fact that she doesn't have much time to do her makeup, now that she's wasted all that time on the outfit. She looks over at the small mountain of discarded options still piled on the bed wondering why it is always when there's no time, but a proper outfit is vital, that it seems the most difficult to pick one. She likes to think of herself as fairly low-maintenance, but at times like these she has to wonder. Still, she's able to get some simple makeup put on in short order, before smoothing her hair a bit, grabbing her bag and coat, and dashing out the door.

Fortunately, she's scheduled herself to arrive 30 minutes early, which means she is now 10 minutes early. She walks into the warm welcoming atmosphere of the large but cozy cafe. It's one of her favorites, actually. They have a wide veranda that is pleasant to sit out on in warmer weather, but the interior is always inviting this time of year.

She looks around the space and is glad to see he hasn't arrived yet. The place is far from empty but there are plenty of empty seats, so she'll have a choice. She goes to the counter and orders this place's version of caramel-y sweet and creamy barely coffee, her treat for the morning's hard workout, and reward for landing this meeting.

Carrying the hot drink in its oversized mug between her hands, she chooses a nice little table with comfortable chairs by the window. It isn't the most tactically sound spot in the room, but it is appropriate for a first date scenario, and right now it is more important to play the role. She settles herself into the chair that faced is in the direction of the entrance to wait. It's five minutes till one, he should be here any minute.

 

***

 

Solas had been so confident he could get to the coffee shop on time, or even a bit early. Though he knew there would be plenty to deal with that morning, it is still Sunday, and even for him, Sundays tend to be more relaxed. Unfortunately, he'd actually had to go out and meet someone that morning, which was not in itself a problem, the problem was that it was a significant distance away so that no amount of short cuts and reduced traffic was going to prevent him from being late now.

He is five minutes late already and he's still a few minutes away from the cafe. He wants to let her know he's on his way but the light he's at won't last long enough, and he is adamant about not texting while driving. He does spare a glance at the phone though, and sees she hasn't sent him any messages wondering where he is yet. Maybe he'll be lucky and find out she is running late as well. If not, maybe he can offer to pay for her drink in apology.

He almost decides to stop and buy her flowers as an apology before he realizes that, not only would that make him even later, it is sending completely the wrong message. He cannot give flowers to someone he has no intention of seeing again. No, paying for the drink should suffice.

He finally reaches the cafe, walking in eleven and a half minutes late. He glances around the warm and welcoming space, and finally spots her at a table by the window. She is looking down at her phone but the moment he steps towards her she looks up and meets his eyes. He sees the relief accompanying her smile and guilt pricks at him for making her wait.

Lyn was starting to worry he might not show but when she sees him coming towards her it evaporates in a small rush of relief and she cannot help the smile that accompanies it. This meeting is so important for her work after all. So much pain and effort and she is finally face to face with one of Fen'Harel's infamous agents. Meeting his eyes, her smile widens in spite of herself and she can't help but notice that the jeans and jacket look really good on him, even with his coat still on.

Solas reaches the table and gives her a contrite look, "I am truly sorry for my tardiness, I was unexpectedly delayed. Would you permit me to get you some cake in apology?"

The politeness of the apology and subsequent offer would have made her laugh if it were not so earnestly charming coming from him. "It seems you have found my greatest weakness," she replies, unsuccessfully trying to turn her expression to something more serious, "I could never turn down an offer of free cake. If you get me a slice of the chocolate raspberry you may consider yourself fully absolved."

He almost bows but catches himself and just gives a small nod before heading back for the counter to place the order.

She takes the opportunity to try to get her expression under control. It is one thing to seem glad to see him, but it is ridiculous for her to just keep smiling at him like an idiot.

She thinks she's fine again until he sets the tray down on the table, handing her one of two identical pieces of cake and she sees a familiar mountain of cream and caramel floating on top of his own mug.

"Copycat!"

The exclamation catches him off guard and he looks at her in confusion.

"You're not supposed to order the exact same thing as me," she says in answer to his look.

"Why not?" he asks keeping a straight face, but she can see the corner of his mouth twitch.

She pauses a moment though, trying to come up with some kind of clever answer, but her brain is not forthcoming with anything, "You're just not. It's a rule." She finally adds with a hint of petulance.

"Ah, then I apologize, I'm afraid I was ignorant of such rules," he says, frowning uncertainly for a moment.

But her eyes are shining and the corners of her mouth are twitching as if she is holding back a smile, "I accept your apology. I will accept the offer of cake as ample recompense for both the lateness and your misapprehension. Besides, I suppose it shows that you have good taste. It's good to have another sweet tooth around, so I don't have to feel so bad about it."

He smiles warmly, "Enjoying the sweet things in life is hardly something to feel bad about."

"You realize that sounded kind of corny right?" She asks with a small laugh.

"It is unsurprising. I'm afraid I'm out of practice at this, I will endeavor to be more charming in the future," he concedes with a self-deprecating smile. In the back of his mind he is wondering why he is making promises for a future he does not intend to allow, but her next words distract him from pursuing the question.

"Oh please don't. You are far too charming as it is already. In fact, I'm starting to wonder if you are in fact the same man who showed up at the club, so grumpy and reserved."

The banter continues for several minutes, the conversation and light teasing flowing smoothly between them. Hardly a moment passes where there is not a smile on either of their faces.

It takes that long for Lyn to remember she is actually supposed to be working, _and_ that there is still untouched cake sitting in front of her.

At a pause in the conversation, she finally takes a bite of the dessert, savoring the flavor for a moment while she tries collect her thoughts. She looks up and sees he has started on his cake as well, but he is watching her as he chews. The moment she meets his eyes, he looks away with slight embarrassment to be caught staring and she can't help but smile as a slight flush highlights the scattered freckles across the top of his nose and cheeks. She hadn't noticed them before, in the flashing lights of the club, but they are visible in the soft light coming through the window. She realizes she is the one staring now, and is grateful she doesn't blush easily, because she certainly would be now if she did.

She manages to swallow the bite of cake and find her voice again, "So, what was it that held you up today?"

He frowns slightly at the question. He had hoped to avoid the topic but knew it was unlikely he'd be able to. "I'm afraid I was held up with a work matter."

"On a Sunday? What kind of work is it you do that has you working Friday nights and Sunday mornings? Do you ever get a chance to just sit back and enjoy life?" She is smiling, but there seems to be a hint of concern in her eyes behind the obvious curiosity.

"I'm afraid I am not allowed to discuss any of the details of my work. However, much of my job consists of coordinating various projects. Issues with these projects may crop up at any time and I may need to handle some of these issues personally." It is mostly true, in a very general sort of way, he hopes it will be enough because he truly can't tell her more without outright lying. Perhaps he should have constructed a lie ahead of time instead, but it seems too late to do so now. He continues by adding, "I am often quite busy but I do try to take time for myself whenever possible." He doesn't know why he says this, it would be better if he says he cannot afford to take time off or something. Work is supposed to be his excuse not to see her again after all.

"Not allowed to discuss the details, huh? You realize, that can only mean one of two things, right?" she says with a sly grin.

"Oh? And what are those?" he asks.

"Well, it means you are either a spy, or your job is something super embarrassing and you don't want to admit to it. Maybe you're one of those researchers who works for a deodorant company and you have to smell people's armpits to test the product's effectiveness. Were you too busy sniffing armpits this morning to be on time for our date?" she asks with a serious and steely expression.

He sits there for a moment just processing the ridiculousness of the allegation before finally giving a hearty laugh.

"Well, I suppose you may never know," he says, still smiling. "However, I think you'll find that with some consideration there are a number of other possibilities beyond those two. For instance, I may be employed by someone who likes their privacy and therefore demands complete discretion from their employees. Or, I may have signed some kind of nondisclosure contract that is so strict I find it easier to say nothing rather than risk saying too much."

"Hmmm, I suppose you're right," she says, looking into those grey blue eyes and briefly thinks they might be a match to the color of her sweater. "I suppose you could be working for some celebrity. Or maybe aliens... ... _You_ aren't an alien are you?"

He gives her a casual shrug, "If I am, I certainly couldn't tell you unless I wanted to kill you after, which would then make it very difficult to ask you if you'd like to have dinner with me sometime."

He does his best to keep his voice and expression casual, but he suddenly feels a great deal of tension in his stomach and isn't sure he'll be able to actually swallow the bite of cake he's just stuck in his mouth out of nervousness.

She gives him a soft smile in return, "I'd like that." Her voice is quiet, but she does truly seem pleased.

Her answer serves to both relieve him and worry him. This is exactly what he wasn't supposed to do. He knew this was a terrible idea but somehow the words just came out and now he can't bring himself to even consider withdrawing them. All he can do is smile at her silently, meeting the eyes that are equally focused on him.

They remain that way for several heartbeats before they both seem to realize what they are doing and then simultaneously look down and take a bite of cake to cover their embarrassment.

As Lyn chews, she berates herself for her ridiculous behavior. She can't figure out why she is acting this way when it is imperative for her to remain focused and maintain control over the situation. Once she finally feels she has herself back together again she moves on with the conversation, "Ok, so you can't talk about work. What about hobbies? I think you said you like history, what kind of history do you like best?"

From there, they are able to move into easier conversation. She finds he really does have a broad knowledge of history, though seems most interested in the ancient stuff, the older the better. It is the kind of history that is so old that most of it sounds like fantastic stories, barely short of myth. It turns out he has a talent for imparting the details in a way that is frankly mesmerizing, and she finds herself getting lost in the various theories and lore of ages past as he speaks, only interrupting for a few questions here and there. Why couldn't any of her history teachers have told it like this?

The cake is gone and the mugs long past empty before either of them realize the time that has past.

"I apologize," Solas offers, "It seems I have spent all our time talking about ancient history rather than letting you have a chance to speak, it was discourteous of me."

Lyn only smiles back, "Well that just means we'll have something to talk about over dinner."

"I suppose you are right," he acknowledges, glad she is not offended. He feels at a bit of a loss at the moment though. It is getting late, and though he does not really wish to leave her company, he knows there are still other things he needs to attend to. It is also some kind of miracle that has kept his phone silent for this long and he would prefer if he does not have to deal with it while he is still around her.

"I'm afraid I need to be going soon," he finally tells her, with some reluctance. "I'm not sure when I will be available for dinner yet, would it be alright if I text you about it when I have an opening?"

"Of course. You can text me before then too if you want," she says with a small wink. "Come on," she says as she gathers up some of the dishes and replaces them on the tray, "I should probably go too, so let's head out together."

Solas picks up the rest of the dishes, stacking them neatly on the tray. They both put their coats back on and then he carries the tray back to the front.

She meets him at the door, holding it open for him.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one to do that?" he asks, a teasing note clear in his words so she manages not to bristle at the comment.

"Only if you get to the door first. Besides you carried the tray."

"Fair point. May I walk you to your car at least?" he asks as they step into the cold, leaving the cozy shop behind them.

"Yes you may," she gives him another of those enchanting smiles and then takes his hand in hers as she had the night before, though this time it feels softer as he allows her to lead him the short distance to her car, only a few spaces down from where his own car is parked.

She turns towards him once they arrive and looks up at him, "Thanks for coming out today, even though you're busy."

"Thank you for inviting me. It has been a long time since I simply sat and talked with someone, it was nice," he smiles holding her gaze but suddenly feeling unsure what he should do.

He feels her hand give his a squeeze and on impulse he lifts it to his lips and presses a soft kiss to the back of it.

He sees her eyes widen in surprise as he does this. He watches as she fights to keep the oncoming smile off her lips. ...Oh those lips...

He mentally shakes himself as he lowers her hand again and finally releases it, stepping back. "Have a safe drive home."

"Thank you," she nods, "you too, and don't forget to text me whenever you have a free moment."

He nods in agreement and watches as she gets into her car. She gives him a wave once she's seated and he heads back to his car.

He watches from the driver's seat as she drives out of the lot and onto the road. He gives a long sigh and pulls out to follow, turning in the opposite direction her car has just gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for that bit of sweetness. These two are such dorks aren't they?
> 
> Anyway, big thanks for reading!  
> Always feel free to share your thoughts in the comments or come say hi on tumblr @mayonaka-no-tenshi


End file.
